


Christmas Is Home With You

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [7]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena's first Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Is Home With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is early days Stef and Lena. Before the twins but living together with 5 year old Brandon.  
> The issue's with Dana referenced are them living together so soon, part of a current wip

It wasn’t cold in San Diego by east coast standards but Lena still felt a chill in their new apartment and upon leaving the kitchen, made sure she grabbed her fuzziest socks and warmest blanket from their modest bedroom to wrap up in while she waited on Stef to finish Brandon’s bath and bed time ritual. She always made sure to get her bonding time in with B done pre bath now. The stories she liked to read to him, character voices included of course, always seemed to get him a little too wound up for Stef to handle him along with a tub full of bubbles. At just that moment she heard an unmistakable squeal only heard out of her girlfriend anytime she got unexpectedly splashed. She couldn’t help but giggle at the thought of Stef and her “not amused” face being put on right now, of that she was sure.This week had already been especially exciting for him since Christmas was now only days away, they made sure to pull out all the stops with baking, decorating cookies, and the tree. Lena was excited too, if she was being honest. This would be their first official Christmas together as a family. She never would have imagined her life quite like this four months ago but she was happy and thankful Stef had found her way to Anchor Beach and subsequently into her heart. Despite her mother’s warning and distance since they’d made the choice to live together, Lena planned to make this the best Christmas for all of them. Even if she was a little sad she wouldn’t see her parents as planned this year. Tucking her feet under herself on the couch, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders just a bit tighter, Lena tried her best to shake the brief wave of sadness that overtook her. She hoped it didn’t show on her face as Stef’s padded footsteps made their way into the living room.

“Well, that took longer than I expected and included a wardrobe change.”  Stef announced, while making her way to the coffee table in front of the couch. She was busy still adjusting her light purple tank top and dark purple pajamas bottoms as she spotted her favorite green bowl already filled with popcorn and waiting for her. She grabbed a handful of kernels and popped them in her mouth as she looked up at Lena, just catching a look in her downcast eyes she didn’t care to see.  Swallowing and leaving the bowl at its perch, she moved around the table and inside the bundle of fabric that held her girlfriend. “What is it, my love?” she whispered in her ear as she slid behind Lena, moving her toned legs alongside hers and wrapping her arms around her waist. Stef could feel the tension in Lena as she touched her and pressed her fingers lightly into her side as she pulled her back flush against her chest. “Before you say it’s nothing, please don’t okay.”

 

Lena breathed a heavy sigh and let her body be wrapped in Stef’s embrace, closing her eyes briefly to just feel. Stef provided strength Lena didn’t even realize she needed in that moment and she was instantly able to relax. “Just thinking about mom and dad, that’s all.” Leaning her head back on Stef’s shoulder she continued, “I know I’ve got to give it time, I know she loves me-loves _us_ , but it still hurts, ya know?”

 

Stef’s jaw tensed as she listened. She hated the pain Dana had put Lena in and she also knew the feeling thanks to her dad Frank.  Leaning down and tilting her face toward her, Stef gave Lena a soft kiss and brushed her nose with hers. “She’ll come around soon babe; she’s just worried more than anything.” “I refuse to believe she meant all those things she said.” “It’s Christmas and that means it’s a time to reflect on all the joys of the year gone by.” Stef stopped then as Lena raised her head, taking notice that her bun piled on top of her head was now loose.  She nipped lightly at Lena’s exposed neck before reaching up to release the tie and wait on the waves of soft brown curls to graze her face. She gave Lena an extra squeeze and shifted them on the couch in a spooning position, making sure they had a clear view of the Christmas tree in the corner.  It was almost time for the timer to light it up and Stef wanted to make sure they didn’t miss it. “You, my love and that sleeping boy in there are my joys for this year.” “I don’t know what we would do without you.”

 

Lena’s breath hitched as she heard Stef’s proclamation. She already knew how much she meant to them, Stef and Brandon never failed in letting her know in some way every day since they’d been together but hearing the words right then touched her and brought tears to her eyes. She turned then to face Stef; locking eyes with her before reaching up to lightly touch the side of her face. “Thank you Stef, I love you so much.” “I love you both and am glad we’re together, just as it should be.” Closing the gap between them, Lena met Stef’s lips in a kiss so tender she felt her heart clinch. As their kisses deepened, neither noticed the tree shining brightly in the corner, illuminating the room in a glow of white.

 


End file.
